Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 7
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: Enjoy


Yu-Gi-Oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 7

The Power of a Phoenix

*the Phoenix opens its mouth and charges up a fireball attack*

*Sky Dragon defends itself with its wings, waiting for the opponent to strike*

*the Phoenix fires the fire ball and Sky Dragon engulfs in flames*

*It roars in pain then explodes*

Yami + Yugi

3000 - 2500

*Yami and Yugi are pushed back by the blast of the phoenix*

Jessie Wheeler: Now I place one card face down and end my turn.

Yugi Mutou: *draws a card* I'll set 1 monster face down and two cards face down.

Yami Bakura: No game changing move huh? *snickers* How disappointing. *draws a card* *looks at it* I summon, the D.D. Warrior!

*D.D. Warrior leaps out of the card and unsheathes his sword*

*he seems rather bored and lies down while keeping the sword on his shoulder*

. /_ 

Atk: 1200

Def: 1000

Now attack my warrior! Different Dimension Slash!

*he gets up and runs after the face down monster*

Yugi Mutou: Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force! *mirror force flips up and projects a shield* *D.D. Warriors sword hits it but his sword begins to crack* When you attack, I can activate this and destroy all of your attack position monsters!

*D.D. Warrior's Sword breaks and is pushed back* *the shield shatters and fires two beams towards D.D. Warrior and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys* *D.D. Warrior is struck by it and explodes* *Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys is struck by it and explodes as well, but as the dust clears, there is a topaz gem that looks hot to the touch lying on the ground*

Yami Bakura: *thinks* These fools won't know what hit 'em.

Yugi Mutou: Well Bakura, you better come up with another plan or else you're done for.

Yami Bakura: Oh I'll find one all right. *thinks* And your going to see it real soon. I end my turn.

Yami Mutou: *draws a card* *notices the topaz gem floating in the air* Whats going on?

*the gem starts to radiate a orange aura and then explodes* *in the explosion, it destroys 1 facedown from Yugi's field, which was a Multiply* *Jessies facedown card explodes as well and reveals to be Statue of the Wicked*

Images/Yugioh/Pharaonic% 

*Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys appears out of the gem*

Yugi Mutou: *shocked* *thinks* Well that was pointless for activating Mirror Force.

Yami Mutou: At least she lost a facedown too.

*a statue appears out of Jessies destroyed card and reveals a Wicked Token*

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

*It hisses at its opponent, ready to begin fighting*

Yami Mutou: *confused* Wha-what is that?

Jessie Wheeler: This is Statue of the Wicked's effect, whenever its destroyed, I can special summon 1 Wicked Token.

Yami Mutou: *nervous* *looks in his hand* *thinks* I guess this will have to suffice. *places a card face down* I end my turn.

Jessie Wheeler: *draws a card* I activate Tribute of the Doomed.

This allows me to destroy 1 monster card on the field if I can discard 1 card to the grave. *discards* Now I shall destroy your facedown monster Yugi.

*flips up and reveals itself as Kuriboh*

Go Sacred Phoenix, attack him directly with Sacred Phoenix Flare.

*the Phoenix fires a flame at Yami and Yugi* *Both fall over in pain*

Yami + Yugi

2500 - 100

Yami Mutou: *confused and in pain* Wh-Whats going on? Why am I in pain?

Yami Bakura: In shadow games, the direct damage dealt to you also turns into pain.

Jessie Wheeler: Now my wicked token, attack him directly.

*the Wicked Token slithers slowly towards the two*

Yami Mutou: *gets up* I activate Sakuretsu Armor!

. /_ 

*reveals a armored monster that grabs Wicked Token and slices it in two*

Yugi Mutou: *thinks* That was too close.

Yami Bakura: You may have managed to slip out of your demise, but you won't next time.

Jessie Wheeler: I end my turn.

Yugi Mutou: *draws a card* *looks at it* Hopefully I'll get something out of this. I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck! *draws another two cards* *looks at both of them* I activate the Swords of Revealing Light!

. /_ 

*three of the swords surround Jessie and Bakura* Now I summon the Queens Double! This card allows me to attack you directly. Now go Queens Double! Take out his Life Points!

Bakura + Jessie

3000 - 2650

Yami Bakura: *laughs* So you play that card so you can take our life points away, bit by bit? Heh, coward.

Yugi Mutou: *smiles* Next, I place 1 card face down and end my turn.

Yami Bakura: *draws a card* *looks at it* *thinks* Drat, I can't do anything this turn! I end my turn.

Yami Mutou: *looks at his hand* *thinks* Lets see what I got... Ancient brain, and Tainted Wisdom? Now all I need is Polymerization... but will I get it? *draws a card* *turns it over and finds that its polymerization* Perfect! I activate Polymerization! This allows me to-

Yami Bakura: Fuse two or more monster cards to fusion summon, yeah I get it, so go ahead and summon it!

Yami Mutou: As you wish... I fuse Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain to Fusion summon, Skull Knight!

. /_ 

*Skull Knight leaps out of a black portal and unsheathes a sword*

*he unsheathes his sword and glares at Sacred Phoenix*

Atk: 2650

Def: 2250

Yami Bakura: What ever, that card can't take out our life points this turn, its too weak!

Yugi Mutou: Unless he uses my facedown card! Go ahead Yami, use it.

Yami Mutou: *nods* I activate his facedown card!

*reveals card as Megamorph*

. /_ 

Yami Mutou: *smiles* I equip it to my Skull Knight! This will double its attack points if I have lower life points than my opponent, and as you can see, we have the lowest.

*Skull Knight's sword radiates a dark aura from its sword*

Atk: 2650 - 5300

Yami Bakura: What!?

Yami Mutou: *smiles* Now Skull Knight, take out their Sacred Phoenix with Devils Strike!

*Skull Knight runs after Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and stabs its sword into the Phoenix's chest* *the Phoenix Roars in pain and explodes*

Bakura + Jessie

2650 - 0000

*the dark cloud starts to clear up*

*to be continued*


End file.
